Neverland Adventures
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Based on Killian's life in Neverland, this series of one-shot will follow along on the adventures of Captain Killian Jones and his crew as they encounter our favorite Neverland characters.


_**A/N: This is third week in a row that the lovely Sarah (nerdyeverafter on Tumblr), the host of the Once Upon a Captain Swan podcast (which I am a regular member of) has entrusted me to do "the thing." That means, if she has a headcanon or a scene that we wish we could've gotten in the show, I do it! This week's episode (which will be up later), she wanted more of Killian's backstory in Neverland, and how met other Neverland characters. This will become a regular one-shot series.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: We Meet Again**

When he tossed the magic bean into the crystal blue water, a tremor caused the ship to sway heavily. Soon after, a whirlpool appeared, and Captain Killian Jones turned his ship towards the violent current. The magic bean had opened a portal to place he felt held all the answered he sought. His newest crew mate, Mr. Smee, inquired as to the name of the place they were venturing. The captain looked straight ahead as he yelled, "Neverland!"

He had been there once before, as had his crew. It was the worst experience of his life, and that included losing Milah. Yes, he was going to search for a way to destroy the creature who took her away from him, that was true. But there was a difference between losing a lover and losing a brother, a brother who had raised him after their no-good scoundrel of a father sold them into servitude at before Killian was old enough to fend for himself. His failure to get revenge against King George still ate at him, so in carrying out his plan now, he would dedicate it to his brother as well.

The loss of Liam cut him to the core, especially considering the young boy who had warned him about the waters of Neverland and how its magic came with a price. Killian thought if that much power lay in the waters of that realm, there must be something that can destroy the Dark One so his revenge could be carried out.

Killian alerted his crew to prepare themselves to bumpy seas as he maneuvered the Jolly Roger straight towards the portal. Soon enough, the ship was caught in the maelstrom created by the portal. The captain and his crew held on for dear life as the ship disappeared in the tunnel generated by the bean. They fell down hard, the crystalline water swirling around them, knocking the ship around for what seemed like forever. As quickly as it started, the pressure of the portal forced the ship up into the air and back down hard into unfamiliar waters.

The constellations in the night's sky were closer than usual. In fact, the stars themselves seemed to be within arm's reach. Killian recalled the last time he was in this land and how strange that was, considering the only direction given to him by Liam were that they were flying towards the second star to the right and straight on until morning. Well, it definitely wasn't morning now, and from their placement in the water, the island known as Neverland looked dangerous and foreboding.

Distracted by the view momentarily, Killian turn to face his dazed crew, "All right, you mangy lot! It's time for an adventure!" His deliciously devious smirk has his crew crying out in excitement. "Let's get this beauty to shore!" The crew took their positions as Killian went back to helm, turning the wheels to face the coastline of the island. A favorable night wind assisted in getting the Jolly closer to shore in the less time than Killian anticipated. Rivers, the man occupying the crow's nest, called down to Killian from above him. "Captain! There's someone on the shore! He looks to be a boy...a boy with blonde hair."

Killian immediately went on alert as he whipped his spyglass out from inside his duster and gazed into the lens. Aiming it where Rivers said the boy was standing, he noticed him. The same mischievous youngster with dirty blonde—dressed in the same green cloth—stood in the sand waving at them. Killian could tell he was smiling, but there was something sinister behind it. The forward progress of the Jolly halted as it crashed into the sand. The crew were anxious to get off the ship and ambush the boy, but Killian wouldn't allow it. "Gentleman, please. As Captain of this vessel, it is my duty to see to any and all threats. And if he tries anything, I make him walk the bloody plank!" That earned a howling cry from the crew as Killian stepped onto the wooden board to exit his ship.

He didn't need to look behind him to know the entirety of his crew were watching carefully as Killian approached the lad.

"I didn't expect a welcome party, but all the same, I'm flattered," Killian drawled.

"You honestly think I'm here to welcome you to my island? Or should I say 'welcome back', Lieutenant?" the boy uttered.

"It's Captain now, you impudent runt." The boy remembered him, which meant he must also remember what happened to Liam.

"That's right! Because of your dear brother's death, you are now Captain. That must have been hard for you watch as the poison once again took hold of his heart. But I did warn…"

Killian strode up to the youth and grabbed him by the collar. "You aren't fit to speak of him. He had honor, something you are lacking."

The boy leaned over to whisper in Killian's ear. "And how would you know about honor, pirate? What would you brother say if he saw you now?"

"He would understand; I did it for him; to get revenge in his name."

The blonde imp laughed in his face. "There is no honor in revenge; only the thirst for more. Which leads me to ask: what are you doing here?"

Killian let go of the boy's collar, remaining ramrod straight as he said, "I came to find a way to destroy the Dark One once and for all."

Hands on his hips, the the boy whistled. "The Dark One? He must have done something to really garner your hatred. I mean, obviously he took your hand," as said as he gestured to Killian's hook, "but I wonder if he took more from you."

Through gritted teeth, he answered, "He murdered my love."

The boy jumped up and down, kicking up sand everywhere. "More revenge! How wonderful! I see a pattern developing." He stopped, looking straight at Killian. "Now, my dear Captain, what if I told you I had a way to get rid of your problem?"

"I'd say you better hand it over before I feed you to the sharks."

The youth shook his head. "Now, now, don't be hasty. The fun has just begun. I need you to help me in order for me to help you."

Killian stood, his thoughts warring against each other in his head. While he wanted to finally find a way to get revenge for Milah, he didn't want to be at the mercy of another person to get what he wanted.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock…" the boy chimed, "The clock is ticking. Take it or leave it."

His thirst for vengeance won out in the end. Killian looked at the boy, terrified by the intent in his eyes. "What would you have me do?"

Killian saw the same evil smile take up residence across the boy's face. He knew he had just sold his soul to the Devil himself. "I will come to you in due time. Can't have you leaving so soon, Captain. Also, I feel like if we are going to be working together, we should be on a first-name basis, wouldn't you agree?"

Growling under his breath, he uttered, "It's Killian. Killian Jones."

The boy approached him, holding his arm out for Killian to take. "Peter. Peter Pan." When their hands touched, a random bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. "Pleasure doing business with you, Killian. You'll be hearing from me very soon." Letting go of Killian's hand, Pan turned away from him to walk away. He looked over his right shoulder and said, "Welcome back to Neverland." And as if out of thin air, Pan was gone.


End file.
